


Oasis

by Belbe



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Bethesda, F/M, FEV, Fallout, Fighting, GECK, Gatling laser, Hunting Rifle, Megaton, Oasis, Shooting, The Brotherhood of Steel, The Enclave - Freeform, The Wasteland, Violence, Washington D.C., super mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: Every once in a while, I play Fallout 3 again, and it's like coming home. I love the crazy characters and locations in this game, and it clicked with me that I could write about this, because why the hell not. Fawkes is by far one of the most intriguing characters in the game and well, I can write about my desire to talk to him more and learn to get to know him better. Expand the dialogue options please, Bethesda. I know it's been years, but still!Also I don't know where I'm going with this. I'll see how it develops.





	Oasis

The air was thick and heavy, sooth flakes and dust floating through the abandoned corridor that stretched out before the crouching scavenger. She was young, barely 19 years, but with a concentrated gaze that betrayed an experience past her youth. With a silent swear on her lips, she made quick of reloading her hunting rifle, swiftly locking the bolt when the last bullet clicked into place with a sharp sound. The heavy thudding of boots resounded behind the closed door next to her, and the young woman let out a soft hiss when she heard the footsteps come closer. As quiet as she could be, those damned Super Mutants has senses as sharp as vicious dog's. She anchored herself into place, angling herself on the worn floor. Unexpectedly, the door flung open, followed by a huge body pressing itself through the narrow frame. She could barely make out its features, but the lowered her gun nevertheless, sighing with relief.

“Fawkes, for crud's sake, I'll get a heart attack one day with you-”

She stopped herself mid track, realizing something was off. The faint hue of the flickering lights in the hallway mirrored on a steel helmet atop the head of the Super Mutant in front of her. Fawkes wore no helmet.  
With a loud roar, the monstrous mutant bellowed an obscenity at the girl, and raised a heavy-looking bat, wry steel and rusty bolts sticking out from it. The scavenger screamed and fell backwards, simultaneously aiming the rifle at the head of her foe. A loud bang erupted when the bullet tore through the helmet. The impact made the mutant stumble back, grabbing its deformed head with a cry of pain and rage. A dark liquid seeped from between its thick fingers – she had aimed for its eye, and rarely missed. The respite was short, however.

“WHY... WON'T YOU... DIE?!”

The Super Mutant's scream was so loud it hurt the ears of the panicking girl, who frantically tried to scramble to her feet, only to slip again. She slammed shoulder-first into the wall behind her, desperately raising the gun again. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the dimly lit Super mutant put its hand before its face, protecting it against further impact. Without further ado, it stomped to where she lie, raising the crude bat again. The next shot hit its arm, causing only minor damage and further enraging the bellowing monster. The scavenger cried out, barely audible above the rampage.  
Then a familiar click resounded through the hallway, at which the scavenger hastily kicked herself to the side, barely evading the bat. Splintering wood and plaster bursted from the wall where she just lie. Covering her head from the debris that rained down upon her, the scavenger peeked from between her tattered sleeves to where the Super Mutant stood. The mutants had very few emotions, beside rage and constant alertness, but the scavenger would later tell that she swore she could see a moment of surprise on the deformed face when a red barrage of lasers burst through the darkness and tore through the massive green torso. When the mutant slumped to the ground, the scavenger let her head fall back, trembling and sighing with relief.

“Are you okay, my friend?”

The girl let out a shaky laugh, swallowing a sob that would cause her to lose her composure. Once more, the soft thuds of boots resounded, but the mind that accompanied them was much more intelligent and kind than you'd give the Super Mutant credit for. Fawkes appeared into her vision, the massive Gatling laser in his huge hands still glowing a bright red.

“I am now, Fawkes. Thanks for saving my hide, once again.”

The woman hoisted herself upright, gratefully accepting the enormous hand stretched out to her.

“Though I'd love you to stick closer to me in places such as these. It's too easy to confuse you and those other tough guys in the dark.”

She tried to play it off as a joke, but anyone who knew her well enough could hear that she was shaken. Fawkes bowed his head while stowing away the gleaming Gatling laser, and reluctantly lifted his hand to the scavenger's shoulder.

“I'm sorry, my savior, you are right. I should have foreseen as such, and should have abstained from scouting ahead. I left you too far behind, and I apologize for that.”

The scavenger almost stopped his hand, then allowed it to rest on her shoulder for a second. She patted the huge arm and gave Fawkes her familiar half-smile. She shrugged, seeming uneasy still

“That's alright. Let's get out of here though. The sooner the better”

 


End file.
